Light Relief
by emilionaomikins
Summary: Sometimes love stories happen in a most unexpected way. Naomily, as ever, my favorite girls even if they don't always start like that. Give it a go?


**A/N: Ok so first thing, don't hate me, yes its yet another story, and yes the next three (count them!) chapters of the lost sandwich box are lying half finished and dejected in my documents folder. And forbidden fruit... and sex with the ex... I've even tried my hand at updating whatever happens in Cyprus...**

**I have no excuse (ok so that was sort of the preamble to one) but I am really struggling at the moment. As I've always said I map out my stories and sometimes I want to rush forward without going through the steps. **

**So here is a next offering, if you like it I'd be grateful if you'd review.**

**It's a love story, but sometimes it doesn't always start out like that...**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I frantically scribbled in my note pad making sure I took down all the details. It's not exactly modern, I could have easily typed on my iPad but I always found something satisfying about pen and paper, it made it seem more real somehow, a natural conclusion to all my hard work.

The prosecuting barrister stared at the defendant, "please tell me again what time you claim to have arrived at the public house in question."

"Seven, maybe quarter past, I remember the build up to the match being on the telly."

The scumbag was lying, I'd been in the pub all afternoon quietly observing the clientele and waiting for him to arrive. I'd surreptitiously taken a photo on my phone when he walked through the door, it was much closer to 8 o'clock. I'd been trailing him for months, watching his every move and becoming accustomed to his daily routine. He went for a jog at 7am, breakfast in the cafe down the road at 8 and then off to 'the office' to collect instructions for whatever dodgy job he had planned for that day. Mostly it was petty shite, drugs, stolen goods, money maybe but on the particular day in question the stakes were higher. I'd been waiting patiently for the big one ever since he'd come to my attention, I didn't even realise it at first when I saw him saunter out of the building, but the fact he picked up the van, and not the 4x4 as usual immediately sparked my curiosity.

I followed him at a safe distance, right down to the docks and by now my spidy sense was tingling. This was it, this was exactly what I'd been waiting for all these months. No crappy shipment of class As this time, it was a delivery of a much more significant nature.

Girls.

Most of them Eastern European, barely in their teens, waifs and strays pulled off the street where they wouldn't be missed and shipped over to London in a disgusting container. Poor bastards, it wasn't like they had anything to look forward to once they arrived. They'd be whisked away in the back of a grubby van to a 'safe house' (that's a fucking joke if ever there was one). Once there they'd be drugged up to their eyeballs and 'broken in' by several of this guy's associates. Degrading doesn't even come close but they'd be so far off their heads they would barely notice.

After their delightful stay they'd be shipped out to some big city, maybe in the UK, maybe a bit further afield, let's face it every large town had its fair share of prostitutes. And that'd be it, a few more years of useful working life until they became too old or diseased to be of any use and then they'd end up dead somewhere, no recognisable ID, no one ever knowing who they were, the police didn't give a fuck in most cases, what was one more whore in the grand scheme of things?

But not that day, not if I had my way, I'd been chasing this story for nearly a year, this is exactly what I'd gone into journalism for. You could shove the celebrity exposes up your arse, I knew that was where the money was, I'd seen several of my colleagues give in with a resigned sigh and chase the fast buck. Not me, I was serious and frankly stopping stuff like this was what I lived for, what was the point of chasing a story if in the end you reporting it didn't make any difference?

My attention returned to the case as the barrister paused with a puzzled look on his face, this guy was good, he was fairly new but already he was making a name for himself.

"But we have CCTV footage of you over the other side of the city at 6.45"

A disinterested shrug. "So? I was visiting a mate then meeting up with some of the guys to watch the match in the Dog."

"Where was this mate's house?"

"Uxbridge."

"So you were in Uxbridge at 6.45 and yet you managed to get all the way across London in 15-30 minutes? You'll have to tell me your secret Mr Franks, because I do that commute every day and it takes me at least 50 minutes, even on a good day."

I smiled to myself, I bet he didn't actually commute from Uxbridge but the point was well made, getting across London, no matter what time of day just wasn't possible in the time Franks had suggested.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

A quick shake of the head, "of course not, I'm merely suggesting you're mistaken about your timings. In fact, you didn't get to the pub until 8 did you Mr Franks? And you weren't calling in on a mate in Uxbridge were you? You were, in fact, dropping off several young women to a safe house."

A cool smirk, "Haven't got a clue what you're on about, my mate gave me an alibi, you can't prove anything."

"Would you take a look at this please?" It was a blown up copy of the photo I took."Can you confirm this is you entering the Dog and Duck public house."

"Yeah, suppose so."

"Can you read out the date please."

"5th July."

"That is the night in question?"

"Yeah."

"Can you read the time on the clock in the bar?"

Now he became agitated, "7.50"

"So it was later than you suggested earlier? Which in fact gave you plenty of time to drop off your delivery in Uxbridge, leave the van and make your way to the pub?"

"So it was later, it still doesn't prove anything. I visited my mate, he's already confirmed that, you're going to have to try harder than this sunshine."

"Could you take a look at the gentlemen on the stool in the far right of the picture."

Now Franks visibly paled.

"Do you see that man anywhere in the court?"

Franks's shoulders sagged as he mutely pointed the person out.

"Let the court records show that Mr Franks has identified Mr Sloane. So Mr Franks, if it took you just over an hour to get to the pub, how do you explain the fact that Mr Sloane, the person who earlier told the court you were visiting him in Uxbridge, managed not only to get to the pub more quickly than you but also had time to drink the best part of a pint of beer."

Told you he was good, Franks was on the ropes now, bloody good job too. He wasn't the ultimate ringleader, in a lot of ways he was small fry but at least this took another piece of scum off the streets.

The judge peered at the defendant, "Mr Franks, please answer the counsel's question. How could Mr Sloane be in two places at once?"

Franks sneered and pointed to Sloane, "You fucking idiot, I told you not to be too early."

"Nothing further your honour."

Well there wasn't much else to add to that was there? No alibi, CCTV footage and a nice little snap courtesy of yours truly. Open and shut I'd say.

The judge adjourned the court and advised Mr Franks to speak urgently with his solicitor, while he deliberated.

I blinked a few times as I entered the atrium, sometimes when you spent the day in a courtroom you forgot it was still daylight outside. I grabbed a cup of water and flicked through my notes. With any luck I'd have these typed up tonight ready for a juicy story tomorrow. A burst of adrenalin ran through me, I needed to let off some steam tonight and I knew just the place.

I got my phone out and called the number, as usual it was answered in three rings, "the Gatland, my name is Suzy, how may I help."

I kept my voice low, "Er hi Suzy, it's Naomi, Naomi Campbell here. I know it's short notice but I don't suppose Effy's free tonight is she?"

"Good afternoon Ms Campbell, please hold the line while I check."

Some tinny elevator music came onto the line, I found it vaguely irritating, the Gatland wasn't cheap the least they could do for their expensive annual fee was put something good on while you were on hold.

I nervously moved from foot to foot while I waited, it was probably a long shot, Effy was pretty popular but I'm pretty sure I was one of her favourite regulars, so if she could squeeze me in I knew she would.

"Ms Campbell?" I paused, "Effy will see you at seven thirty sharp."

I smiled as the sense of anticipation started to build, "Great, thank you. See you later."

Seven thirty was perfect, it gave me enough time to file my notes and it wasn't too late. Sometimes I liked knowing in advance when I was going to the club, it was all part of the build up, thinking about it days beforehand, drifting off into a series of daydreams which believe me, never even came close to experiencing the real thing.

I doubt you've even heard of the Gatland? I wouldn't know it existed at all if I hadn't started to investigate it. In the end that particular story had never seen the light of day, I told my bosses there was nothing to expose, it was perfectly legit. Which it was after a fashion it was just not quite as innocent as I'd led them to believe but by the time I'd discovered the sort of things that went on there I had already handed over my first annual fee.

It wasn't anything seedy, well not in my view anyway, it was for professional people who had what you might call slightly unusual tastes. Every person wishing to join was heavily vetted and the contact you signed promised total confidentiality on both sides. As far as most people were concerned the place didn't exist, and everyone involved worked extremely hard to keep it that way.

For some people, letting off steam after a particularly good, or bad day, was about consuming alcohol or drugs, dancing the night away and sex. I got my kicks a different way. I was an adult, I didn't have a partner to worry about (or to indulge in the aforementioned sex come to think of it), it wouldn't be everyone's cup of tea but it was the most effective way I'd found to get rid of any nervous energy that had built up during the day.

It wasn't about sex, well not in my case anyway, Effy was a lot of things but a prostitue definitely wasn't one of them, but I suppose I got some sort of sexual thrill out of it otherwise I wouldn't bother going at all. The first time I went there it was purely to try to get a story, I'd posed as a potential client, with definite ideas about my needs and I suppose I didn't invent them out of thin air, it must have been something I was curious about on some level. Like I said, by the time I left I'd already handed over my credit card and binned any potential expose. I was part of the secret now and my sessions with Effy happened regularly after that.

I'm brought out of my musing by a gentle tap on my shoulder, "Hey Freddie, good job in there, I can't see anything other than a guilty verdict."

He grinned, "Just doing what they pay me for and I'm not sure how easy it would have been without the photo and other evidence you gathered."

I shrugged, "like you, just doing my job."

He paused, "Er, I was wondering if you, maybe fancied getting a drink or a bite to eat after we're done here? You know to celebrate?"

I looked at his disarming expression, poor bloke, he kept trying to ask me out and hadn't taken the hint it wasn't a goer. Don't get me wrong, he was incredibly good looking and had an impressive physique, if you like that sort of thing. Trouble was he had slightly too much penis for my taste.

I thought the fact I was a raging lezza was pretty well known and actually quite obvious if you looked at me, apparently Freddie's gaydar was malfunctioning because every time we worked on something together he suggested a drink or dinner.

"Sorry Freds, I'm a bit tied up tonight." I replied without the slightest hint of irony, "maybe another time yeah?"

He reddened, "Yeah, sure, oh is that the call to go back?"

I was grateful of the distraction, it saved any more awkwardness. I suppose I should have been more upfront about the fact I was gay, but I got the distinct impression it wouldn't have made that much difference.

We dutifully trouped back into the court and took out seats as the judge reentered the chambers. I could tell straight away from his summing up it was going to be a guiltily charge. I didn't have to wait long before it was confirmed. I gave a little victory punch, not too overtly but satisfying all the same. The judge announced that sentencing would happen at the end of the week and I congratulated Freddie on a great result.

"Sure I can't tempt you with that drink?" He enquired again.

I shook my head, "sorry, I've got to get these in." I nodded towards my notes.

"One day, I'll persuade you." He said with a grin.

I smiled back "We'll see."

Not going to happen my friend, especially as once I'd filed my report I had a much more interesting place to be.

* * *

><p>I walked down the side street and found myself outside the black door, I pressed the bell and waited. Once again I moved from foot to foot, the anticipation had slowly built while I was back in the office, I'd even drifted off once or twice and ended up having to retype my notes. But they'd been finished and filed and now I was ready for the rest of my evening.<p>

The door swung open and I flashed my membership card.

"Good evening Ms Campbell."

"Evening George, I have an appointment."

He motioned down the stairs, "You know the way."

I nodded and gingerly made my way down the steep flight to the desk at the bottom.

"Good evening Ms Campbell, nice to see you again."

"Hi Suzy, I'm just glad she could fit me in. I've been in court all day and this is just what I need to relax me."

"You know Effy, she's got a soft spot for you."

See I told you I was one of her favourites. Suzy handed me a key card, "usual room, Effy is with another client, she'll be with you shortly."

I took the card and made my way down the corridor. As normal it was the last door on the right, I entered and locked it behind me before I made my way to the locker. I hung up my jacket and began unbuttoning my shirt, it wasn't like they were that expensive but at least this way they didn't get creased. I pulled off my shoes, socks and slowly rolled my jeans down until I was standing in my underwear. No matter how many times I came here I always felt slightly self conscious at this stage, it was stupid really, it was nothing compared to what would happen when Effy arrived but part of me always balked at being exposed.

I heard a soft click and looked up into the smiling blue eyes, "hello stranger."

She was dressed in a black leather all in one, her hair was tied tightly into a ponytail on the top of her head and Jesus, those shoes. My legs wobbled slightly as she walked towards me. Her hands reached around my back and quickly discarded my bra.

"Sorry, work's been a bit frantic." I replied.

She smirked, "there's no need to apologise, although you must be very tense."

I closed the locker door and sighed as a pair of hands gently massaged my shoulders, "pretty tense yeah."

"Hmmm, I have an exceptionally good way of getting rid of it."

I swallowed thickly, "I'm well aware of that."

I felt her breath next to my ear, "actually I have a favour to ask, it's fine if the answer is no."

"Ask away." I murmured as her fingers pressed harder.

"There's a new girl started, it's her first job like this, I've been teaching her the ropes, so to speak."

"Yeah?" I moaned softly as the tension in my shoulders was released.

"I was wondering if you'd let her watch us, so she can see first hand what goes on?" Effy asked.

By now I was like putty in her hands. I have to admit the idea of someone looking at us wasn't something I'd ever really thought about but I quickly realised as I felt dampness between my thighs that it wasn't something I found objectionable either.

"Sure, that's fine by me."

She kissed my cheek, "Thank you, I know what happens in these rooms is confidential between us, so it means a lot to let someone else see. I'll get her."

She walked over to the door and opened it, "Emily? You can come in. It's ok."

I held my breath as a petite redhead shyly entered the room, she smiled unsurely at me, "Thanks."

Fuck she was stunning. I didn't mind one bit about her watching, in fact my pulse was going sky high at the thought of it.

"Get against the wall." Effy commanded.

I did as I was told. My palms pressed against the smooth surface and my cunt clenched as one, then two cuffs were fastened around my wrists.

Effy pulled them and turned to her apprentice, "just tight enough but not too much it cuts off the circulation."

Her hands gripped my hips and roughly pulled my knickers down, "fix her ankles."

Obediently I stepped out of my underwear and stood still as my legs were restrained. Every cell in my body was now humming, I murmured quietly as I felt the first touch of leather rubbing softly across my arse. The paddle stroked insistently, trailing patterns across my skin.

I groaned as it was brought down sharply.

"Have you been naughty?"

"Yessss."

"How naughty?"

"Very, very bad."

"Oh dear, you know I'll have to punish you for that?"

"Yessss, do your worst."

I moaned loudly as the paddle connected three more times, each one harder than the last. My head was spinning but I still managed to make out a whispered conversation behind me as the spanking stopped.

My groan filled the room, "please..."

I could sense Effy's smirk as she rubbed the paddle across my throbbing buttocks, "Don't worry hun, you'll get what you want but Emily would like to have a try. Is that ok?"

I nodded. At this moment in time I didn't care who was responsible just as long as they kept going.

At first she was tentative, barely even touched me. "Harder, please."

Another thwack, then another, then another. I had no idea what was happening but whatever she was doing was working.

"Oh God yessss." I hissed as she continued to hit me.

"Slow down." Effy instructed.

"No! Don't... please... don't." I countered.

The paddle continued to smack my cheeks, I moaned loudly and my body began to tremble, oh shit, this really wasn't going to happen was it? Oh Jesus, yes it was.

"Fuck... Oh Christ... Ohhhhhhh... Oh God yeah... Ughhhhh... Uggghhhhh...Mmmmmmmm..."

My head slammed into the wall as my legs buckled, I was being held up by the chains around my wrists but for some reason I felt weightless. My body pressed against the cold wall as a searing heat took over while my muscles jerked. My arms went limp as I struggled for breath and felt faint.

Through the fug I heard Effy chuckle, "interesting, she's never done that with me."

I really hadn't.

"Let's take her down, make her comfortable." Effy instructed gently.

I felt the restraints around my wrists loosen, swiftly followed by my ankles. Two sets of hands rubbed my aching muscles and I sighed contentedly.

"Sorry hun, I've got another client but I'm going to leave you with Emily ok? She'll take care of you."

From somewhere I found the strength to nod.

The door clicked closed, I rose and sat with my back against the wall, breathing still laboured, "you probably think this is weird?"

"It's hardly my place to judge." She said softly as she continued to gently massaged my limbs.

"I'm not some sort of pervert." I tried to explain. "It just helps get rid of stress."

I opened my eyes to find her smiling at me, "like I said, not judging."

Suddenly I felt self conscious, well more than that actually, exposed. Here I was lying naked on the floor while the person who'd just made me come, without doing anything more than spank me a few times with some leather knelt before me. I stared into the kind eyes, she wasn't lying, there was no judgement or disgust in them, they were pretty beautiful actually.

"Effy was right... I've... Never... You know... Not before tonight..."

"I believe you. Now can you lie on your front?"

I nodded mutely as I did as I was told. I heard a small click and felt something cold pour over my back. I must have flinched slightly as she mumbled an apology, "sorry, still learning I guess, hopefully it'll warm up soon."

Her hands gently rubbed my back, I murmured as her fingertips pressed into my flesh, "it feels good..."

She slowly and methodically massaged my aching muscles, "thanks for letting me do this, when you're new not everyone is as accommodating."

I rolled my shoulders backwards, "everyone has to learn somewhere and it was certainly an interesting experience..."

Her thumbs pressed into the small of my back, "I'll let you rest for a bit, you know where the shower is when you're ready?"

I sighed and gave a short nod, "I can manage thanks, if I'm not out in 15 minutes just check I haven't fallen asleep."

Emily laughed causing my stomach to clench, I was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen either. I felt myself blush. For the first time since I'd been visiting this place I was embarrassed.

"I'll let you freshen up and get dressed in peace."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

She left and I got up. I was making my way to the bathroom when her head poked back round the door, immediately I tried to cover myself.

"By the way..."

I swallowed thickly, "yes?"

"I know you're a regular with Effy, but can I see you again?... In a purely professional capacity of course..."

I giggled, oh for God's sake Naomi, concentrate... I turned a deeper shade of crimson, "don't see why not...variety is the spice of life..."

She shook her head, "are you always this cheesy?"

I shrugged, "not usually, but I guess I like you..."

Emily smiled, "I think the feeling might be mutual..."


End file.
